


【言棋】汽車旅館之夜

by Chriseric1108



Category: BL - Fandom, 戀與製作人BL, 言棋
Genre: BL, M/M, 同性, 戀與製作人BL - Freeform, 言棋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chriseric1108/pseuds/Chriseric1108
Summary: 警告：此篇為戀與製作人耽美向為車文，不喜勿入!!描述洛洛跟李澤言去外縣市工作，雙方工作完畢後已經很晚了，兩人找了間汽車旅館準備入住
Relationships: 李澤言/周棋洛, 言棋 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【言棋】汽車旅館之夜

傍晚六點多，李澤言剛從開會地點走出，剛出來就馬上打了通電話給自家小情人，得知小情人也剛外拍結束，李澤言便趕緊走去車庫開了他的賓士車從車庫開上，趕緊到了跟自家小情人約好會面的地方，看著自家小情人站在便利商店門口，圍著圍巾，看著天空上飄下的雪，看似還沒有注意到李澤言  
「棋洛!」李澤言趕緊下車，喚了一聲自家小情人的名字，那雙藍的徹底的雙眼睛的視線才從天上的雪轉移到叫喊他名字的男人身上  
「啊!金主爸爸!你來啦!」周棋洛朝男人露出了個燦爛的笑容，這讓李澤言覺得在這麼冷的天氣中也可以從這笑容中找到一絲溫暖  
「笨蛋...別那樣叫我」李澤言趕緊給周棋洛把連身外套的帽子戴起，遮住了他那耀眼的金髮  
「嗚...我不想戴帽子...」周棋洛有些賭氣的看著李澤言  
「我看你是在外面太久了，這顆小腦袋被凍到都秀逗了?」李澤言嘴角有些上揚的看著眼前的金色腦袋，伸出手揉了揉他的腦袋  
「走了...上車，帶你去吃飯...想吃什麼?盡量說...」李澤言有些寵溺又溫柔地看著周棋洛  
「嗚...我想吃...吃牛排!」周棋洛興奮地坐上車後就對著李澤言用有些撒嬌的語氣說著  
「你就不怕胖?」李澤言挑眉  
「胖了你會養我~」周棋洛調皮的吐吐舌說著  
「如果我說你胖了我不要你了呢?」  
「我相信你不會!」  
過了大約一小時過後，李澤言開著車載著在車上已經吃飽又睡死的小明星到了一間汽車旅館，李澤言把周棋洛叫起床後，就看到周棋洛興奮得像個鄉巴佬似的又叫又笑又興奮，彷彿好像什麼都沒看過似的...  
「你是鄉巴佬嗎?」李澤言看著一進房間就開始拿著手機到處拍照的周棋洛，還把所有房間都拍了好幾遍，上傳到臉書、IG、推特各種粉絲專頁，讓很多粉絲又羨慕又忌妒，甚至有超級大粉絲還留言詢問"周棋洛!你跟誰去了汽車旅館!"就好像後面會有一波八卦新聞的感覺  
「誰是鄉巴佬!我才不是!」  
「你的行為很像從鄉下來的...」  
「你才鄉巴佬!你全家都鄉巴佬!」  
「是是~我是鄉巴佬~而這個鄉巴佬還有很多的能力成為大明星周棋洛的金主爸爸...」  
「你承認你是鄉巴佬了!」  
「...趕緊去洗澡，洗完去泡個熱水澡暖暖身子...今天應該很累吧?也好，去泡個澡...」  
「好!金主爸爸!」  
「就別讓你那樣叫我了...笨蛋」  
周棋洛趕緊將衣服脫掉，拿出了換洗衣物在一旁，拿了衣櫃裡的兩件浴袍，就趴搭趴搭的跑進浴室裡，才剛洗一半，門就打開了  
「啊!李澤言!誰准你進來!」  
「我不能進來?」  
「不是不行...只是你還沒敲門，也沒跟我說一聲」  
「...下次會跟你說」  
「我洗好了!我要先去泡澡」  
周棋洛說完後就拿著浴巾，走到按摩浴缸裡，開始泡澡，李澤言則開始淋浴洗澡，洗到一半突然聽到外面大叫一聲  
「啊!」  
「洛?怎了?」  
「有電視!」  
「...鄉巴佬無誤...你還想狡辯?」  
「嗚...我不是...只是太久沒有住汽車旅館了嘛...」  
「笨蛋...」  
李澤言圍著浴巾，從淋浴間走出，並走到浴缸旁，把浴巾拿下放到一旁，就泡進了浴缸裡，周棋洛看著李澤言的身子，臉上開始慢慢地紅潤了起來，稍為的側身，背對了李澤言，卻突然感覺到背後的人稍微得靠了過去，雙手抱住了周棋洛的腰，周棋洛有些顫抖了身體  
「李澤言...你怎突然?」  
「笨蛋...就這麼不怕我把你吃了?」  
「嗚...你想吃...也不是不行...」說完周棋洛就主動把身體轉回來看向李澤言，雙手環上李澤言的後頸，主動送上軟綿綿的唇瓣，吻的李澤言內心有些不知所措，他沒有想到他的小情人會如此的主動  
「笨蛋洛...你知道你在玩火嗎?」李澤言無奈的皺眉說著  
「明天咱們都放假，來益發有什麼關係...是不是，金主爸爸」說完周棋洛自己爬上了李澤言的腿上，再次吻起來，這次比上一次吻得還要更激烈  
「你...剛剛有吃什麼糖果嗎?總覺得嘴裡甜甜酸酸的...」  
「嘻嘻~是草莓糖!喜歡嗎?金主爸爸」  
「要我說多少次...不要叫我金主爸爸...尤其是這種時候...叫我澤言比較有感...」李澤言無奈地嘆了口氣，說完後就自顧自的身手撫上了周棋洛胸前的乳尖  
「恩嗚...澤言...」  
「嗯?」  
「都被你搓揉到腫了...」周棋洛臉紅的輕聲說著，看著眼前的男人的動作，他更是覺得羞恥，但又無法拒絕自己最愛的男人的親吻跟任何來自"性"的動作  
「那就幫你消消腫吧...」李澤言笑著用嘴吸允周棋洛的乳尖，時而吸允時而舔弄  
「這不會消腫...哈...恩...只會...越來越腫...澤言...」  
李澤言無視了周棋洛這番話，手就慢慢地往下移，直到撫上了對方的分身，小心翼翼的滑動著  
「澤言...嗚...澤言...在...在快點...好舒服...」  
「笨蛋...才這麼一下就這麼舒服嗎?」  
李澤言放開分身後，用了點沐浴乳沾在手上，開始幫周棋洛擴張，一邊擴張著，一邊不忘的用嘴去親吻周棋洛身上的每個敏感點，周棋洛也主動地將屁股抬起給李澤言更方便的擴張著裡面。  
在李澤言深入第三隻手指後一段時間，周棋洛紅著臉，喘著氣，轉頭看著李澤言，單手撐著浴缸的扶手，另外一隻手則放上自己的屁股，在李澤言眼裡是格外的誘惑，他的藍色雙眼平時是那麼清透，但在這時候卻格外的混濁，彷彿蓋上了一層厚霧  
「澤言...我覺得可以了...快進來...我快忍不住了...」  
「放鬆點，就當作是一種工作後的按摩享受...」  
李澤言像是在安撫著無法入睡的小孩一樣溫柔，在周棋洛的耳根子輕輕落下一吻，便將自己的分身輕輕推入周棋洛體內  
「啊!澤言...太...太大了...嗚...」  
「洛...放鬆點...別緊張...」  
說完李澤言便輕輕地開始抽插了起來，一直感覺到周棋洛有些適應後，開始在體內慢慢地加快速度  
「啊!啊!恩亨...澤言!好...好快!好...好舒服...」  
周棋洛抱著李澤言的後頸，享受著被愛人抱著的甜蜜快感，他有些失了神，沉浸在這情慾之中，最後在李澤言的腹部上射出了白濁的液體...  
周棋洛看著自己射出的液體，有些感到很慶幸，他終於發洩了這幾個月來一直在忍耐的東西，雖說期間內有趁著遠哥不再的時候看著手機上面的李澤言照片自己偷偷地打飛機好幾次，但都沒有本人對他做這種事情來得爽來得快樂，周棋洛不否認，他真的很喜歡李澤言抱著他寵溺著他給予他想要的東西跟事情的時候，就在射出後，周棋洛一瞬間感覺到自己終於再次被擁抱的幸福感大幅提升  
「洛...我也快...」李澤言說完後便把自己的分身退出，周棋洛就自己伸出手撫上李澤言的分身，幫他用手打出來  
「笨蛋...看看你的手都髒了...」  
「因為是李澤言你啊，手在髒都願意」周棋洛說完後就露出了個大大的笑容，把手上的液體洗乾淨後就穿上浴袍，笑著走出去直接躺在床上睡著了，李澤言事後把周棋洛射在自己腹部上的液體用蓮蓬頭洗乾淨後就也穿好浴袍走了出去  
「笨蛋...連輩子都不會蓋...」李澤言小聲的呢喃著幾句後，就在周棋洛的臉頰上吻了一下，然後把被子蓋好  
「我的小笨蛋...晚安」說完後就拉起被子，躺上床，抱著自家小情人的腰，閉上眼睛，緩緩入睡


End file.
